Dreams and Illusions
by Riverhaze
Summary: Wang Yi's thoughts upon seeing Ma Chao during WO3. Oneshot, eventual series.


There wasn't much that made me feel like myself anymore. Not since the fog settled around my mind, clouded out my thoughts and the feelings inside. All that was left were the actions, orders from my superiors, where to go, who to kill. Nothing else.

In a way, the control was a sort of bliss. Serenity from the unending torment within. A breath of air even if it was suffocating.

Then I saw _him._ From across the battlefield and through the bodies in the way. Where I stood atop the tower, my blood began to boil again. Then came the memories, echoes through the fog, and for a split second I could see through it. Or did the spell only serve to heighten the bloodlust?

Either way.

I drove my weapons through those in front of me, the soldiers of the coalition hastily thrown together. Running ahead, I threw myself over the railing of the tower, sliding down the wire a shinobi unit had attached to the side. The people below stopped to stare as I flew down at rapid speed, down, down, down to the ground. I jumped before I landed and rolled as a torrent of arrows came raining down from above.

I cut a furious line through the bodies ahead. Without a care for my own defense, or that I had no allies near or around me. All that was on my mind was the man only several yards away…

There was a thundering of hooves and the ground began to shake. To my right came a cavalry unit, at the head was Xing Cai, a young girl of Shu. We made eye contact from across the way, she did a show of twirling her goofy looking sword before charging right at me.

 _Get out of my way._

She was thrown to the ground as her horse recoiled in pain from my attack. The rest of her unit scattered behind me in confusion for her safety. Before she could get up from her knees in the mud, I kicked her in her back and kept her pinned beneath my boot for a laugh. I pointed my blades down and relished in the thought of digging them into her skin, ripping it open in pieces.

"Xing Cai!" Another girl, I think her name was Ina, shouted and came running at me, firing a long stream of arrows from her bow. I picked up Xing Cai's shield and blocked each poorly thought out attack. Ina then stopped to grab more arrows, I took the opportunity to charge at her and smacked the shield against her head with a loud thud. Ina did an odd twirl then fell face down to the ground.

I didn't have much time to react before Xing Cai swiped at me from behind with her sword. It barely brushed against the curve of my cheek, like the lips of a lover might do so. I ducked to the side and spun around, throwing Xing Cai's shield to the ground so I could unleash a barrage of attacks at her. I was pushing her back as each strike knocked her sword out of the way. She dug her heels into the ground, but it was about to be over. I spun my blades in the palm of my hands as I went in for the death blow, a vice grip that would take her head with it.

A spear lodged itself in front of my attack. My eyes slid to the side and I was met face to face with Ma Chao.

A smile came across my lips.

My leg flew out and I swept both of them back. Ma Chao was quicker than her, he jumped back towards me, swiping his spear across the space between us. Now the blood was pumping in my veins and adrenaline was rushing through my system. This is what I lived for, a moment just like this.

I did not give him a moment to catch his breath. Every movement he made, I was there to counter. Through the bloodlust and the fog inside my head, I forgot about Xing Cai still sulking around. She came up from behind me, and managed to deal a blow against my side. I rolled out of their reach and got back to my feet in time to block another attack.

Now, I definitely believe I would have lasted against the two of them. But the tide turned against my favor when Kunoichi went and tackled me to the ground. She appeared out of nowhere, which I guess is required for her skillset, and did this weird hand sign before striking me in the chest.

I let out a gasp and would have fallen back if I already wasn't on the ground. It felt like I had been thrown against a brick wall, then with one sigh, I felt the world rush around me. Consciousness came crashing back down in painful clarity. Like a breath of fresh air after drowning.

"Yay! We got you back!" Kunoichi cheered then drug me to my feet in a hug. I ripped her off of me, grabbed my weapons, and jumped around Xing Cai. Ma Chao blocked my twin blades, but barely by an inch. The side of Xing Cai's sword came against the edge of my throat, and behind me, Kunoichi was prepared to drive her dagger through my chest.

It felt like an eternity that I stared Ma Chao down, filled with unbridled hate for his very presence.

"Hmph. Fine." I narrowed my eyes and spat at his feet before dropping my weapon and the others did so as well. They still took my weapons from me and tied my hands behind my back before Xing Cai went to check on Ina. The demon Ma Chao went riding off into the thick of battle again, while Kunoichi acted as our escort. It did not matter, by now we were deep within their ranks as the coalition had turned the battle in their favor.

None of the main generals were waiting in the main camp, or at least, they weren't out in the open. Probably on top of a cliff somewhere, watching the battle at their leisure. It was Lady Noh who greeted us with her sister in law Oichi.

"You three need to get back to your posts if you aren't seriously hurt. We can handle this one." Lady Noh sauntered her way forward, flashing the tips of her extracted claws in the light. Xing Cai shoved me to the ground with a surprising amount of strength, and the three women quickly left after that.

"You don't think Ina should be fighting? Her head is probably more rattled than mine at the moment." I watched the three figures as they disappeared ahead, one a little more wobbly than the others.

"Oh, her pride is probably more wounded than her skull at the moment." Lady Noh smiled then placed the edge of her weapon against my own forehead. "I wonder, what is on your mind? If I just killed you right now?" She laughed to herself. I tried not to roll my eyes as I looked away in a different direction, her strange attempts at teasing did not go unnoticed.

"Just one person. The object of my hate." I seethed at another close encounter, another _almost had him_. But there was a time and a place for everything, now that I was close, now that I was _on his side_ I could keep a closer eye. Wait for my moment again.

"Ooh, how marvelous." Lady Noh drew her hand and blade back to laugh behind her palm. Oichi walked forward as her mistress turned to the side to untie my hands, a sympathetic look in her doe eyes.

"Revenge only leads to hate, hate only leads to sorrow. You should look past your revenge and come with us." She gave a sweet little smile and held out her hand to help me back up. I just stared at her with a blank expression, one of ice, one of steel. The foolish little child had no idea what she was talking about, with her girlish pink dress and ribbon in her hair. If only I could afford to be so idealistic.

Silently, I got to my feet and walked past Oichi. Maybe I could find somewhere to sulk and be alone, but there was someone else standing in the way again.

"I have been looking for you." Sima Yi adjusted himself after the momentary pause. All business, no fluff attached. Oichi was still standing unbearably close with her huge brown eyes and dumb smile.

"You should come with us, perhaps we can help you feel better." Oichi repeated, even though we already knew my mind had been made a second ago.

* * *

so I found this old one shot I had written a while ago on my old laptop, figured, hey, its pretty decent, why not upload it. this one was from wang yi's pov if you couldnt guess, because she is awesome and my favorite female character next to kunoichi before they destroyed her in SW3

anyway I plan on making this into a 'series of one-shots' fics based on different characters POV each chapter, but there will still be a very ~loose~ plot tying everything together. So yeah, if u want to see a one shot with ur favorite DW or SW character, feel free to message me or leave a review with what u want to see. either way, ill update or try to update every week along with my other fic that updates every week lol


End file.
